fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Android 22
Summary Android 22 (人造人間22号, Jinzōningen Nijs Ni) is the fourth major antagonist in the online fan-manga Dragon Ball New Age. He is the 22nd original Android and, by all means, the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero's original Supercomputer, designed to be the most powerful android in existence. It should be worth noting that he is one of the only Red Ribbon Androids to not have the Red Ribbon insignia on him at one point or another. It's also worth noting that he is one of the few Androids not directly created by Dr. Gero; the only others are Android 13, and Cell. Ironically, both Cell and Android 13's conceptions involved a supercomputer. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C, likely higher Name: Android 22 Origin: Dragon Ball New Age Gender: N/A, has the appearance and behavior of a male Age: Unknown Classification: Synthetic Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Energy Sensing, can survive in space, Energy Absorption, Barrier Creation Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Superior to Super 14 and Super 15, who were only slightly inferior to an Ascended Super Saiyan 4) | At least Galaxy level (Slightly stronger than 2nd Grade Ascended Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta) | At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Far stronger than his previous forms) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Namek Saga anime Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class, likely higher Durability: Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level, likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with a supercomputer-like brain Weaknesses: Very cocky and overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blinding Flash:' Similar to the Taiyo-Ken/ Solar Flare, Android 22 unleashes a bright radiant light to temporarily blind opponents. *'Android Barrier:' Android #17's signature defense technique, which has been added to Android 22‘s technique bank. This is an Energy Shield that protects Android 22 from harm, and seems to be resilient enough to withstand even the most powerful energy techniques. *'Energy Absorption:' Like Android 19, 20, and Super 17, Android 22 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through his hands and add it to his own. This feature is only present in his Ultimate form. He's made this his own type of absorption ability by not only stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger. *'Electro-Shockwave Attack:' Android 22 erects a barrier around him that absorbs energy into itself. He then unleashes the energy in a massive exploding wave. *'Electro-Death Ball:' Ultimate Android 22's most powerful attack. He outstretches his arms and legs in a fashion similar to Vegeta’s preparation for a Final Flash, charging a huge red and black energy ball in front of him. He then launches the ball after charging it for a few seconds. The attack is powerful enough to push through the combined power of Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha, Truman's Finish Kamehameha, and Masuran's Bebit Buster. Key: Form 1 | Form 2 | Ultimate Android 22 Note: Due to DBNA still being an ongoing doujinshi, Android 22's power is subject to change in the future, as the profile is based on an early draft. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:Dragon Ball New Age Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Androids Category:Absorption Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Everlasting's Pages Category:Tier 3